


A New Found Kink At A Garage Sale

by makichansenpai



Series: BokuAkaKuro Week 2016 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clothes, M/M, Multi, bokuro shenanigans, garage sale, new kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makichansenpai/pseuds/makichansenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Kuroo may have a kink that they didn't even know about.</p>
<p>Akaashi is okay with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Found Kink At A Garage Sale

**Author's Note:**

> BokuAkaKuro Week Day 5!!
> 
> Prompt: Clothes

Bokuto and Kuroo were on their way home from their morning jog when they saw a sign for a garage sale.

 

"Ohoho?  Bo, there's a garage sale not too far from here.  Wanna check it out?  Maybe there'll be something we can get for Akaashi." Kuroo asked pointing at the sign.

 

"Ohohoho. Shoot! Let's go!" Bokuto yelled and grabbed Kuroo's arm to drag him down the street.

 

When the two got to the house that was having the garage sale, they mostly saw clothes for teenage girls.  They looked around and saw the person in charge.

 

"Excuse me." Bokuto said.  The person in charge looked up at him. "Is this all you're selling today?"  Bokuto asked.

 

"Ah, yes.  Our daughter will be moving out for college, and she wanted some extra cash. So she decided to sell the stuff she didn't need or want." The person explained.

 

"Oh. Okay then! Thank you!" Bokuto said with a big smile.  He then turned to Kuroo, "Bro, all they have is girl stuff.  There can't be anything here that we can get for Akaashi."

 

Kuroo hummed, "But bro, don't you think Akaashi would look good in this dress?" Kuroo asked holding up the fabric for Bokuto to see.

 

"Hmmm… you know… I bet that he would look good in anything." Bokuto said. Then his eyes widen at the sudden idea he thought of, "Bro, what if we buy Akaashi some of these girly clothes, and dress him up?  For our eyes only." Bokuto suggests with a wide, playful grin Kuroo knows all too well.

 

"Bro! That is, like, the best idea your bird of a brain has thought of!  Let's do it!" Kuroo exclaimed.

 

With that, the two went scavenging around the garage sale looking for dresses, skirts, shorts, and pretty tops.  Occasionally, Bokuto and Kuroo would fight over which outfit would look best on Akaashi, only to end up on agreeing to get both because Akaashi would look good in anything.

 

After 20 minutes of gathering the clothes they wanted, Bokuto and Kuroo went to the table where the person who was in charge is.  "Hey!" Bokuto says  as he and Kuroo dump the clothes onto the table.  "We'd like to buy all of this."

 

"Oh! Do you have a daughter?  Perhaps a niece who would like these?" The person asked.

 

Bokuto was about to say something, but Kuroo cut him off, "Yeah! We have a niece who is crazy about these kinds of clothes.  There were actually some that she couldn't get because her mom said no.  She'll be so happy to see all these clothes.  She's a clothes freak after all." Kuroo says.

 

"Ah, I understand. Okay then.  So 5 dresses, 3 skirts, 2 shorts, and 5 tops. That will be $50, but since you guys are buying so much, I'll lower it to $40 and even toss in these hairpins." The person said with a smile.

 

"Oh my gosh!! You're so nice!!  Thank you so much!" Bokuto says on the verge of tears from the person's kindness.

 

"No problem.  You guys looked like you were having fun picking out the clothes."  The person says as she puts the clothes and hairpins into plastic bags.  Kuroo and Bokuto each give her $20, and then head back home.

 

 

~~~

 

Akaashi had just woken up, and was going to start making breakfast when his two boyfriends came stumbling through the door.  He looked at them, smiled, and went in for morning hugs and kisses.

 

Bokuto and Kuroo chuckle at Akaashi's morning affection.  "'morning sunshine." Kuroo says as he places a kiss on top of Akaashi's head.  Akaashi hums at the gesture.

 

"Akaashi! You won't believe what we got! We got you all thes-" Bokuto was interrupted by the sound of three stomachs growling in hunger.

 

Akaashi chuckles, "You can tell me later.  You two wash up, and I'll get breakfast ready."  He says as pulls Bokuto in for a morning kiss.

 

Bokuto smiles into the kiss and nods.  He and Kuroo go to separate bathrooms to clean themselves, and Akaashi starts the coffee machine before he cooks.

 

20 minutes later, Bokuto and Kuroo come out just as Akaashi had finished setting the table with food.  Akaashi was now fully awake, so he had his usual expressionless face.  The three sat down and ate breakfast with Bokuto and Kuroo talking about their morning jog. 

 

When they were done eating, Bokuto lit up, "So Akaashi! We got you some things while we were out on our jog back home."

 

Akaashi quirks an eyebrow, "Really?  What did you guys get?"

 

Kuroo brings out the plastic from under the table and pushes it towards Akaashi with caution.  Akaashi carefully takes the bag and opens it.  He raises his eyebrow again, "You guys got me clothes?  Are these… clothes for girls?" Akaashi asks as he pulls out a skirt.

 

"Well, we just thought that you would look good in them." Bokuto says with hints of confidence fading away.

 

"Yeah Akaashi!  It wouldn't matter what kind of clothes you wear! You'd look good in anything!" Kuroo says.

 

"I see, but I don't think I'll be wearing them outside of the house." Akaashi says while assessing the other clothes.  "They're actually pretty nice."

 

Bokuto and Kuroo gape at Akaashi.  They didn't expect Akaashi to be accepting of the clothes at all… or they did expect him to be okay with it, but it was a very small speck of hope they had.  Kuroo was the first to speak, "So… you'll wear them?"

 

"You know, if you guys had a kink of me wearing female clothes, you could've just told me instead of going through all this trouble."  Akaashi deadpans.

 

"Bro… is this really a kink?" Bokuto asks.

 

"I guess? I mean… I'm pretty sure that we'll like what we see." Kuroo says unsure of himself.

 

Akaashi continues to look at the clothes his boyfriends got him and smirks.  The expressions he'll get out of them will definitely be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I leave the actual ending to your imaginations! Take flight and continue the story on your own!! xD
> 
> Sometimes... I like to think of Akaashi as an affectionate mess when he's still half asleep. 
> 
> Hope you guys liked it! (i had my doubts about this fic, but whatevs!)
> 
> Leave comments!! The voices of my readers are precious to me. <3
> 
> tumblr @maki-chan-senpai


End file.
